Sengoku
by Adryleira
Summary: Han pasado 40 años desde que los Youkai volvieron a aparecer sobre la Tierra, causando conflictos a nivel mundial. En medio de la guerra, dos parejas desarrollarán un amor prohibido que podría conducir a la paz total o la aniquilación de la raza humana. Sesshomaruxkagome, InuyashaxKikyou
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo.**

Año 2050.

Siempre se ha sabido que el ser humano desprecia a lo que desconoce. Más si lo que desprecia es una raza que tiene mismos sentimientos hacia él.

La Tierra, que a pesar de todo aún sigue siendo un prometedor planeta, está dominada por dos razas que siempre se han creído superiores a todo: El hombre (ningen) y el monstruo/demonio (Youkai).

Ambas razas han existido desde el principio de los tiempos, ambas razas han ido evolucionando tanto en cuerpo como en mente; y ambas, han sido rivales desde que supieron de la existencia de la otra.

El Youkai, quien ganó primero el entendimiento y el habla, se aprovechaba del ser humano y se alimentaba de él. El humano, aún en su irracionalidad, intentaba defender su vida, y las de los que le importaban.

En el tiempo en que el hombre ganó el entendimiento y el habla, se volvió aún más ignorante, pues veía al Youkai como castigo de los dioses y rara vez hacía algo para defenderse de él. El Youkai seguía glorioso por este planeta.

Pero llegó el día en el que el hombre se dio cuenta de la realidad e hizo del Youkai su enemigo eterno. Entre los siglos XVI y XVII, el hombre, por su gran capacidad de reproducción, predominaba en la Tierra y se dedicaba principalmente a la conquista de territorios y a la matanza del youkai. El youkai defendía su territorio y también trataba de matar a su mayor enemigo. El conflicto llevó a la casi total extinción de la raza youkai, por lo que dicha especie se vio obligada a esconderse los siglos posteriores.

Hasta principios del siglo XX, el hombre, a falta de fuerza física semejante a la de su antiguo – y hasta entonces "extinto" – enemigo, se dedicó a perfeccionar sus armas. Y cada nación que se fue formando con el paso del tiempo, quería extender su territorio; lo que provocó los actos más atroces de los cuales el planeta ha sido testigo, y el surgimiento de enfermedades para las que, hasta nuestros días, no hay cura posible.

Y, finalmente, el conflicto entre ambas razas volvió a estallar.

En el año 2010, los youkais aparecieron de nuevo sobre la Tierra. Los humanos de aquél entonces, que tan sólo creían que estos seres eran de los cuentos de hadas, respondieron sin piedad. El resultado es el hoy: El planeta, casi sin energía, sin vida. La gente, despiadada y cruel con cualquiera que se atreva a cruzarse con un monstruo; sin importar si se trata del padre, la madre, el hermano e incluso el propio hijo. La mezcla de razas, los hanyou (mitad demonio) sin hogar, desterrados tan sólo por su sangre de ambos bandos. El agua agotándose cada día más; y las enfermedades, matando a todo ser vivo lentamente.

¿Es que acaso ya no hay esperanza?


	2. 1- Inuyasha, el príncipe marginado

**1.- Inuyasha, el príncipe marginado.**

\- ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá!, ¡Mira! ¡Es una mariposa!

\- ¡Kaede, por Dios! ¡Te he dicho que no salgas de la casa! ¡Puede haber algún youkai acechando por ahí! – La mujer cogió a su hija en brazos y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia el interior de su hogar. Al cerrar la puerta, se desmoronó, víctima del susto, mientras la pequeña se soltaba de su agarre y la veía con unos ojos llenos de duda.

\- Mamá ¿Qué te sucede?

\- N-nada. No es nada…Les he dicho mil veces a tí y a tu hermana Rin que no salgan por ningún motivo de la casa ¿No ven que corren peligro de que algún monstruo se las coma?

\- Lo lamento mamá. Lo que sucede es que estoy harta de estar encerrada, pero no lo volveré a hacer, lo prometo – la pequeña miró a su madre con una profunda tristeza. La mujer, profundamente conmovida, abrazó de nuevo a su hija y soltó unas cuantas lágrimas que cayeron en el hombro de la niña.

\- Tranquila querida. Ya verás que muy pronto, todo este desastre se va a acabar. Anda, ve arriba con tus hermanas ¿sí?

\- Sí, mami.

La mujer observó como su hija se perdía alegremente por las escaleras. Sin necesidad de voltear, sus agudizados sentidos percibieron otra presencia cerca de ella, una presencia masculina.

\- Naomi, hija…

\- Lo lamento papá. Kaede se salió persiguiendo una mariposa. – Suspiró – Me pregunto por qué nosotros no hemos podido disfrutar del mundo que tú conociste.

\- Las personas siguen siendo irracionales, querida.

\- Recuerdo – Susurró Naomi – que de niña siempre me decías que tus ancestros e incluso tus padres jamás se tragaron el cuento de la extinción de los youkai. Que siempre decían que iban a volver, y acabarían con la vida humana del planeta. Ojalá y alguien les hubiera hecho caso. – Las lágrimas volvieron a agolparse en sus ojos – No es justo papá – El anciano se arrodilló a su lado y le abrazó – Sota cumplirá diez años, lo alejarán de mí…se irá a la guerra, igual que su padre - El hombre no dijo nada, sólo dejo que su hija se desahogara.

Aunque no había mucho que se pudiera hacer para apaciguar el dolor de una madre que estaba a punto de ser separada de su hijo. Era como un constante retroceso a las épocas feudales, las sociedades en el 1800 y a las guerras de Oriente que se habían dado durante 1990. La liberación femenina que se había dado a principios de 1960 y que se había extendido incluso hasta el año 2009, donde la mujer elegía si quería casarse o no, tener hijos o no, e incluso – sin importar la reprobación de muchos – deshacerse del hijo que ya tenía en su vientre, se había visto severamente mermada.

Una mujer, aunque pudiera elegir carrera o el trabajo que ella quisiera, no podía salir de su lugar de origen a menos que contrajera matrimonio, algo que era obligatorio. Se había vuelto a la vieja usanza de casar a las hijas por fuerza, pues debían ser madres, las que pudieran. Debido a la guerra y las enfermedades, el problema de la sobrepoblación había quedado muy atrás. Los gobiernos estaban desesperados porque sus mujeres quedaran encinta, ya que la cantidad que nacía con problemas de esterilidad era alarmante. A esto, había que agregarle el problema de que los youkai tenían la costumbre de usar a las hembras humanas como objetos sexuales y matarlas, o si corrían con suerte, conservarlas como esclavas. Así que las familias cuidaban celosamente a sus hijas.

Si un bebé nacía mujer, era su deseo participar o no activamente en el conflicto, a no ser que se tratara de una hija única. Si nacía hombre, cumplidos los diez años, eran arrebatados de sus familias y llevados a campos de concentración donde los entrenaban como exterminadores (Taijiya). De los que lograban volver, la mayoría se volvían locos o enfermaban, víctimas de una terrible vida militar.

Arriba, hacía donde la pequeña Kaede había ido a jugar, se encontraban un par de jovencitas sentadas plácidamente, cada una sobre una pequeña cama envuelta en sábanas blancas. Sus cabellos negros caían hasta el final de la espalda y sus ojos cafés reflejaban paz. Eran gemelas, mas aún así eran distintas; la primera tenía el cabello más liso que el de su hermana y los ojos más rasgados. La segunda, tenía un cuerpo mejor formado y era un poco más baja en estatura que su hermana mayor, y su expresión era más alegre.

\- ¡Aquí voy! – Gritó la niña para luego lanzarse sobre la segunda gemela con expresión divertida – Kagome one-sama ¿Te lastimé?

\- Para nada, Kaede-chan – rió - De hecho me hiciste cosquillas.

\- Kaede ¿Cuántas veces te ha dicho mamá que no jueges así?

\- Lo lamento One-sama.

\- Déjala Kikyo – Repuso Kagome mientras se sentaba nuevamente – Mamá no está aquí ahora

\- Es cierto- murmuró otra niña aún más pequeña que Kaede, pero de los mismos cabellos castaños que esta última. – Hace un momento mamá estaba llorando ¿ustedes saben por qué?

\- Ven, Rin – Musitó Kikyo, poniéndose en cuclillas para estar a la altura de la pequeña. La tomó de los hombros cuando ya estuvo cerca – Lo que sucede es que Sota cumplirá diez años mañana y se irá de la casa.

\- ¿Se va a ir? ¿De vacaciones?

\- No – Interrumpió Kagome – Se irá a la guerra, con papá.

\- Y-y ¿cuándo va a volver?

\- Dentro de muchos años.

\- ¿Y ya no lo vamos a ver? – Preguntó la pequeña, tan alarmada como lo estaba su hermana Kaede

\- Claro que sí, será igual que con papá. Vendrá a visitarnos de vez en cuando – Respondió Kikyo con una tierna sonrisa en su cara. Rin intentó sonreír también, pero no pudo, así que sólo empezó a llorar

\- ¡No quiero que Onii-san se vaya!

\- Cálmate Rin. Nuestras hermanas ya nos dijeron que vendría a visitarnos.

\- P-pero…No quiero que un monstruo se lo coma.

\- Rin…- Susurró Kagome por lo bajo. También estaba triste y preocupada de que algo le fuera a pasar tanto a su hermano como a su padre; pero junto con Kikyo, era la fortaleza de la familia. No podía demostrar tal señal de debilidad ante sus hermanitas.

\- No te preocupes – agregó la mayor, con voz conciliadora – Sota se volverá muy fuerte, no lo matarán. Es un digno hijo varón de Higurashi.

Rin calmó sus lágrimas, secando las que aún se asomaban por sus ojos, y al ver un gesto tierno en el rostro de sus hermanas mayores, no pudo evitar sonreír también. De alguna manera, sabía que lo que decían era verdad.

\- Kagome – dijo Kikyo, poniéndose de pie.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Ya es hora de bajar a abrir el templo.

Kagome soltó un bostezo y se desperezó en la cama, para luego imitar a su hermana y ponerse de pie – Esta bien. Vamos niñas, abajo. O quédense aquí si quieren, pero no quiero que tiren nada – Sentenció, para luego dejar a sus hermanitas atrás y desaparecer junto a su gemela por el pasillo.

En lo alto de una colina, al otro lado de la ciudad, una figura masculina observaba complacida la gran urbe que se extendía a sus ojos.

\- Así que esta es la gran ciudad de Tokio – Sonrió retorcidamente. Sus grandes y hermosos ojos dorados relucían con el brillo de la ambición y su sonrisa dejaba ver sus afilados colmillos. El largo cabello plateado caía por toda su espalda, y su sello distintivo eran dos orejas de perro sobre su cabeza – Aquí está lo que deseo.

Bajó la colina a una velocidad impresionante. En pocos segundos, se encontraba frente a un gran anuncio que decía "Bienvenidos a Tokio". Volteó para todos lados, asegurándose de que el ejército no pasaba por allí en esos momentos, y aunque no vio a nadie, decidió que lo mejor era ponerse esa ridícula gorra que ocultaba sus orejas, y por lo tanto, su origen. También echó un vistazo a sus ropas, y decidió que llamaría la atención con ellas, así que en un rápido revoloteo, se cambió por algo más "humano."

Decidió esta vez avanzar a paso ligero, cosa que detestaba. Pero en una ciudad atestada de humanos, no podía darse el lujo de mostrar sus dotes naturales; para casos así, siempre cargaba con algunos instrumentos que esas deplorables criaturas habían inventado: navajas para defenderse de quien quisiera molestarlo, la gorra que ocultaba sus orejas, algo de ropa y, aunque estaba acostumbrado a comer animales, algún chocolate o paquetes de carne seca. También cargaba con algo de dinero, si es que lo conseguía robar, para poder comer en los restaurantes. No le gustaba para nada mezclarse con los humanos, pues lo habían desterrado desde niño, pero poblaban prácticamente todo el planeta, así que tenía que aguantarse.

Más si quería conseguir lo que le quitaría ese maldito estigma de ser sólo un híbrido.

\- Estúpida perla ¿Dónde estás? – Se preguntó con enfado. La perla de Shikon, desde hacía casi dos siglos buscaba esa joya. Su madre le había contado de ella cuando era niño. Se decía que esa perla era capaz de fortalecer al poseedor si éste lograba obtenerla, fuera humano o monstruo.

Pero si esa perla caía en manos de un híbrido como él, podría convertirlo en un youkai completo. Y toda su vida de rechazos se iría al carajo. Para su mala suerte, la creencia popular era que esa perla desapareció cuando Midoriko, su creadora, se encerró a sí misma y al youkai que enfrentaba dentro de ella, para seguir su batalla. Durante varias centurias antes de la huída de los demonios, personas de ambas razas gastaron sus vidas buscándola, sin éxito alguno. Nadie sabía dónde estaba, nadie había podido darle razón de ella.

Logró divisar a lo lejos a una pareja de humanos parados cerca de una gasolinera; decidió acercarse con sigilo al varón, pues si algo había aprendido era que las hembras de esa especie casi siempre cargaban sólo tarjetas de débito o crédito y no las podría usar. Cuando consiguió el dinero, se encaminó al restaurante más cercano que pudo y pidió lo primero que vio en el menú: Arroz con curry. Por supuesto que eso no era suficiente para su estómago, pero tenía que conformarse. Cuando estaba a punto de abandonar el lugar, sus agudizados oídos escucharon una conversación de dos amigas que estaban en la mesa del fondo:

 _\- Cálmate, todo va a estar bien…_

\- _Por Dios Akane, ¿Cómo me pides que me calme?_ – Musitó la otra mujer nerviosa- _Si te estoy diciendo que anoche al salir a regar mi jardín sentí que alguien me miraba…_

- _Es que sólo a ti se te ocurre salir de noche_ – la reprendió - ¿ _Y tu marido que dice_?

\- _Que sólo son figuraciones mías. Y el muy idiota se largó sabiendo que la chapa de la puerta de la cocina está descompuesta_ – contestó, cerrando los ojos y dejándose caer en el respaldo de la silla. La otra mujer se quedó dubitativa un momento y después habló - _Ok. Rika escúchame_ – la aludida volvió su atención hacia ella - _esto es lo que haremos: le pedirás permiso a tu marido para quedarte esta noche en mi casa; ahí estarás segura porque hay muchos guardias y si te preocupa él, mandaré a algunos para que custodien tu casa. Y por la mañana, tú y yo iremos al templo Higurashi._

- _¿Un templo?_ – Preguntó, extrañada

\- _Sí, un templo. Pero no es un templo cualquiera: se dice que es el único real que queda._

 _\- Pero yo no soy…_

 _\- ¡Escúchame!-_ exclamó la otra en voz baja – _me importa un reverendo cacahuate que seas atea: te estoy diciendo que dicen que es el único templo real en todo Japón; los demás han ido siendo destruidos por los youkai a lo largo del tiempo, pero a éste no lo han podido tocar en 17 años. Y dicen que las sacerdotisas de ahí tienen dones muy especiales. Creo que es mejor intentarlo a ser la esclava sexual de un monstruo ¿o no?_

- _Está bien, de acuerdo. Llamaré a Kyosuke y mañana iré a ese dichoso templo…_

Salió de ahí pensativo…un templo. Hasta donde él sabía, en el año 2015 los youkai los habían destruido casi todos, pues el poder espiritual de los monjes y las sacerdotisas todavía les afectaban mucho; tal vez ese sería el único lugar en todo el Japón donde pudiera averiguar algo de la perla…o encontrarla.

Mientras, en dicho templo, ambas sacerdotisas se encontraban barriendo y limpiando. Al terminar, comenzaron el ritual de purificación como era su costumbre; de repente, Kagome abrió enormemente sus ojos

\- Kikyou….-

La aludida giró y vió como un Youkai se abalanzaba sobre ella. Rápidamente sacó su arco y flecha y le atravesó, causando su muerte instantánea. Las dos chicas se acercaron a revisarlo, para comprobar que efectivamente ya no tuviera vida. Una mirada de extrañeza se podía reflejar en ambos rostros.

\- Es el tercero esta semana – Musitó Kagome – Si hubiera habido gente, esto pudo haberse vuelto una tragedia.

\- No lo entiendo – Dijo Kikyou – Se supone que reforzamos la barrera, pero continúan apareciendo ¿Por qué?

\- No lo sé – Respondió su hermana – pero tenemos que hacer algo. Si esto continúa así, mamá, el abuelo y las niñas correrán peligro.

\- Tendremos que seguir reforzando las barreras – Señaló la mayor - Cada día si es necesario.

\- Pero hermana, terminaremos por agotar nuestros poderes…

\- No importa. Lo prefiero a que todos corran peligro.

\- De acuerdo.- Finalizó la menor – Será mejor que nos deshagamos del cadáver.

Así, ambas jóvenes se dispusieron a hacer lo dicho; desde lejos, su madre y su abuelo las observaban atentamente con una mirada de tristeza.

\- Hija – Susurró el hombre – Tenemos que decirles la verdad. Pronto cumplirán los 18 años y por tanto, se volverán las cabezas de la familia en ausencia de Kosuke; y ambas deben de saber el secreto detrás de su nacimiento para que estén conscientes de la posición que tendrán en este conflicto.

\- Lo sé. – Musitó Naomi. El breve viento que soplaba mecía sus cabellos libres – Siempre supe que llegaría este momento, y también siempre lo temí. Pero ahora debemos actuar, también por el bien de Kaede y Rin, pues sus vidas se verán afectadas de igual manera. Pero es una carga tan dura para ellas, que no sé si sean capaces de soportarlo…

\- Deberán hacerlo – Respondió el abuelo - Pues como herederas de Midoriko, Kagome y Kikyou llevan en sus cuerpos el arma que podría terminar con la guerra o que podría acabar con la raza humana…la Perla de Shikon.

La mujer no pudo responder, simplemente volteó a ver a su padre y luego echó a andar el camino de vuelta al interior de la casa. El hombre se quedó pensativo un momento y luego la siguió.

Pero de lo que ninguno se dio cuenta, es que en la cima de un árbol, un joven hanyou había escuchado la conversación perfectamente.

\- Así que estaba en lo cierto…- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro - Está aquí. Por fin la encontré.

CONTINUARÁ.

¡Hola gente! ¡Cuánto tiempo! Ya tenía ganas de volver a escribir aquí.

Bienvenidos a mi nuevo proyecto. Bueno, nuevo en publicación, porque planeado lleva algunos años, sólo que hasta hoy me he decidido a sacarlo adelante.

Han pasado muchas cosas en mi vida durante estos años, algunas alegres y otras muy dolorosas, pero bueno, lo importante es que gracias a Dios, he podido salir adelante.

El título del fic "Sengoku" como ya se imaginarán, hace referencia a la época en que se desarrolla Inuyasha. Pensé en muchos títulos antes que este, pero la verdad, ninguno me convenció ni me pareció que calzaba con la idea que quiero expresar en el fic, pues se trata de algunos de los conflictos desarrollados en la serie vistos desde una perspectiva moderna, en donde como habrán visto ya, los humanos no serán simples espectadores. Obviamente habrá muchos detalles que variarán para ajustarlos a la época, en verdad espero que les gusten.

Sólo me resta decir que con este fic estoy oficialmente de vuelta en fanfiction. Sin embargo, mis demás fics permanecerán en hiatus, toda vez que estoy corrigiéndolos y reestructurándolos, especialmente los de Shaman King, ya que los saqué antes de la finalización del manga. Por tal motivo, Sengoku se actualizará mínimo cada quince días, para tener tiempo para dedicarme a mis demás trabajos y sacar uno que otro one-shot que me está rondando la cabeza jajaja.

Y bueno, se hace tarde. Me encantaría saber su opinión de este primer capítulo y si hay algo que corregir en cuestión de ortografía y gramática. ¡Bienvenidas sean las críticas!

Me despido.

¡Dios los bendiga! ¡Sayonara!


End file.
